Yeehaw City
Yeehaw City, a city in the Southern United States that offers a fascinating mix of culture, barbecue, hot chicks, rock n' roll music, and growing business mecca. A major economic center with growing finance, beer, hunting, and defense industries, the economy of Yeehaw City base continues to develop at a rate more than twice that of the rest of the country. An excellent interstate highway system, good railroad access, and an inland port facility are other factors that have made Yeehaw City the major distribution center of the Southeast and one growing in both national and international importance. Even as Yeehaw City has emerged as a major city of the new frontier of the Southern States and of the nation. Neighborhood streets are filled with street art, historical buildings, murals of colorful ponies and unicorns and restaurants which accommodate the local population of hipsters and nerds. The Uptown District is a major thoroughfare and is lined with trees, statues of heroes such as Stuntman Rob and Angryman which was dedicated to the city by an unidentified billionaire. Each spring, the entire Yeehaw County is filled with Canadian geese, and chipmunks which are a common pest in Yeehaw City. Just two hours east of the Applejack Mountains and three hours west of the Atlas Ocean, life in this comfortable, mid-sized city provides the best of all worlds. History Yeehaw City was settled somewhere in the 17th century by English farmers who are fed up with their lives in Britisherland and became a major trading post during the colonial era. Then during the 19th century the War Between the Steaks broke out between the North and South and it was about who could make the best steak in town costing a lot of businesses to go under. The Union Army invaded Yeehaw City burning it to the ground and made the inhabitants surrender their steak sauce causing 100,000 businesses to close their doors forever. In 1905 the city was rebuilt and became a major hub for businesses and jalapeno plantations run by the government after the abolition of the use of too many savory meats that were processed during the War Between the Steaks it was met by opposition from the Cuckoo Clucks Clan a group of people who wanted to cook chicken without paying taxes. Culture Yeehaw City is famous for a lot of mountains and also abandoned coal mines and chief export of zombies and freaks. Yeehaw City is also home to the 700, and 750 Clubs. The now-defunct 7000 Club was burnt down to the ground during the Blitz. the food ate there is a notable blend of methamphetamine and Jack Daniels whiskey. The city was burnt down twice in a row and rebuild the next week. Then a famine started to happen people be good to eat each other. When the year 3000 happened everyone in Yeehaw City was killed or left for dead by the machines. However, James Cameron decided to rebuild the city in his image but it was a failure and Cameron became paranoid burn the city down himself only to rebuild it again this time to perfection. Economy The economy is frightening but surely is a mixture. The Movie Project X was filmed here that it was then banned. Category:Towns & cities Category:Locations in North America